


A Siren does not turn

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Episode: s07e18 Lost Canary, Gen, Not Olicity happy ending, So don't say I didn't warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In 7x18 Earth 2 Laurel makes a different choice when confronted with two Canaries and Felicity with more tragic consequences for everyone involved.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	A Siren does not turn

**Hey guys**

**Frankly Earth 2 Laurel's redemption arc is extremely lazily done to say the least.**

**I think Slade got a better redemption arc than E-2 Laurel did. Although in comparing redemption's E-2 Laurel's was still better handled than Emiko's, although that's not saying much.**

**On with the story**

* * *

warehouse in Star City

Laurel or rather Black Siren is standing in front of a shelf while Felicity, Sara, and Dinah Drake are either side of the tech girl with all three having just told her if she's so fine with killing people then start with them. For a moment Laurel debates but frankly she's so sick of being this perfect Earth 1 Laurel everybody has sainted up and has got no real care or trust from anybody. Briefly Black Siren thinks about Quentin, but she's not his daughter. And earth one Quentin is not her father either.

Opening her mouth Laurel let's out a powerful scream at Dinah, Felicity and Sara who let out agony filled cries upon having all their bones shattered. Within minutes Laurel stops then looks down at the bodies until glancing around as a red blur moves around the room. Looking over Laurel sees Oliver in his Green Arrow suit standing some feet away with his hood down.

Shock along with untold pain on his face that becomes ice cold and a dark look in his eyes. Laurel briefly feels a tingle of fear shoot through her at Oliver's change to something far darker.

"Why? Sara and Felicity tried to save you?" Oliver asks in despair.

"They were trying to save their sainted Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary who's dead. I deserve better. You are no different, you wanted your saint Laurel back. Not me" Laurel replies.

"Because I realized you are not my Laurel and never will be. I had The Flash take Shadow Thief and her mercenaries to SCPD. You're just getting sent to hell Black Siren" Oliver growls, rapidly nocking an arrow.

Rolling her eyes "I doubt that, you don't kill anymore but me? Get ready to join your pregnant wife and your friends in death" Laurel says smirking.

Laurel goes to scream only for Oliver to have already let the arrow go which flies and pierces Black Siren in her throat, who begins coughing up blood. After a moment Laurel slumps to the metal floor lifelessly.

Sighing Oliver walks over to Black Siren with staring down in remorse before walking back over to the bodies kneeling next to them. Placing the bow down on the ground Oliver lets the tears of grief fall for losing Sara, Felicity with his child, and Dinah.

Eventually Oliver gathering his emotions turns around walking out.

* * *

**I would normally say I hope you enjoyed that, but I doubt if anybody did.**

**Until next time**


End file.
